


Take Care of Her

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom leaves Camelot for the second time and Arthur sees him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Her

Despite being several kingdoms away, it was Tom who had first noticed Gwen’s disappearance. Now they were back in Camelot, Morgause on their side and Gwen safe. It was such a strange time but Gwen was happy and that was all that mattered.

Arthur was going to see Gwen the day after their arrival back when Tom approached him. He had a heavy bag slung over his shoulder and the sight of it told Arthur that Tom was leaving.

“Hello, sire,” Tom greeted with a smile.

Arthur lowered the flowers he had picked for Gwen and stared at Tom. “You’re leaving,” he said.

Tom laughed. “I can’t stay,” he said. “If I do, your father will have me executed.”

“I know,” Arthur said, frowning. “It’s just that Gwen…”

Tom looked down at the ground, smiling. “Gwen is stronger than she looks,” he said. “She’s like her mother that way.” Glancing back up at Arthur, Tom reached out and took his hand. Arthur stared down at their hands, shocked at how fatherly it was. “Take care of my daughter for me,” Tom said.

Arthur nervously met Tom’s eyes. “I promise I will.”

Tom smiled. “Thank you,” he said and let go of Arthur’s hand.

Arthur watched Tom go, making a promise to himself that, when he became king, Tom would be able to return to Camelot once again.


End file.
